The inventor herein has recognized a need for an improved electrical control system for a vehicle utilizing a primary microcontroller that induces a slave IC to report an overvoltage condition in a battery cell and to thereafter confirm whether a secondary microcontroller reports the overvoltage condition to the primary microcontroller. If not, then the primary microcontroller determines that the secondary microcontroller or a communication bus therebetween is malfunctioning.